Somebody to love
by Paz-Dean
Summary: Todo lo que pasa después de los conciertos del Glee Tour 2011 y nosotros no vemos.


La música, los focos, las luces y ellas. Como si el mundo no existiera a su alrededor. Sus cabezas agachadas y los gritos de la gente llenando sus oídos. Pero no hay nada que importe mas para ellas, la morena estira la mano y la rubia, no duda en agarrarla. Como hace dos años, se miran, se sonríen y se acercan todo lo que esta permitido. Es como un ritual y cantan lo que con sus voces no pueden gritar en ese momento. Dianna le aprieta la mano con cuidado a Lea, para que sepa que esta allí y la morena le sonríe, cómplice de sus pensamientos. Y todo vuelve a la normalidad, cada una adopta su papel en el concierto, pero no puede evitar que sus miradas conecten de vez en cuando o que sus cuerpos choquen "por casualidad" cuando están bailando, como tampoco Dianna puede evitar que los celos la inunden cuando la morena comparte sus sonrisas con Cory, aún sabiendo que ellos son la pareja protagonistas y que deben jugar un papel a pesar de que sus personajes carecen de química tanto como ellos pero es inevitable desear ser ella quien la agarre de la mano y la pueda besar en los rodajes, sin estar pendiente que alguna foto pueda filtrarse, al fin y al cabo la morena era su novia y de nadie mas, pero parecía que a ojos ajenos tenía que compartirla con todo el mundo. Finalmente llegan los aplausos, las ovaciones, los saludos y el volver a su vida normal o al menos todo lo normal que les puedan permitir sus posiciones.

Lea busca con la mirada a la rubia entre sus compañeros, que gritan y se felicitan, pero no encuentra su mirada en ningún rincón de la sala y realmente la necesita ahora. La morena abre insegura la puerta del camerino de la rubia que se encuentra sentada de espaldas a la puerta con la cabeza agachada. La morena se coloca tras su espalda buscando sus ojos azules a través del espejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la rubia no contesta y la morena cambia su posición hasta colocarse frente a ella, la agarra de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarla-¿qué pasa?-vuelve a insistir impregnando de dulzura sus palabras.

Dianna se encuentra con los ojos chocolate de la morena y no puede evitar sonreír levemente. La obliga a levantarse de su posición y la sienta sobres sus rodillas, enredando los dedos en su pelo moreno y embriagandose del olor que desprende. La rubia hunde la cara en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro de Lea y piensa que es hay en el único lugar donde se siente como en casa. Lea sonríe al notar la pequeña nariz de Dianna haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y se deja acunar por su novia que intenta abarcar todo lo que puede con sus brazos, la morena por el contrario se concentra en memorizar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la llenan cuando esta con la rubia. El tacto de sus manos frías en su piel caliente, su respiración en su cuello haciendo que se le erice la piel y el sabor de sus labios. Dianna abandona su posición y no puede evitar sonreír al encontrar a Lea con los ojos cerrados al borde de caer en el sueño. Dianna la obliga a mirarla y la sonríe, intentando demostrarle que se siente la persona más enamorada del mundo. Ambas se acercana los labios de la otra como aquella primera vez en el piso de la rubia donde se declararon amor eterno. Las manos de la morena suben por la piel de Dianna, que se estremece y deja escapar un pequeño gemido sobre los labios de Lea. La rubia pide permiso con su lengua que es concedido al insta,te conociéndose de nuevo, amando y demostrando todo aquello que no pueden delante de las cámaras. El corazón bombeando fuerte contra el pecho, gritando por salir, deseosas de hacerse el amor allí mismo. Dianna se separa en busca de aire y Lea se queja buscando de nuevos los labios de la rubia, que apoya la frente con la suya, respirando con algo de dificultad.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasa?-pregunta la rubia haciendo que la morena abra los ojos y se miren fijamente-que te amo y soy la persona más afortunada por tenerte a mi lado-finaliza uniendo sus labios de nuevo con los de la morena.

* * *

><p>Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen y cualquier parecido con la realidad es totalmente casualidad.<p>

Es lo primero que escribo así que espero que le guste. Un poquito de Achele para alegrarnos la vida :) Acepto todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias y a ver si me animan para seguir escribiendo. Un saludo.

Twitter:Pazpsmile


End file.
